Forever Young
by Medicus Serpentis
Summary: Eine kleine Songfic. Während seines Trainings denkt Naruto über seinen besten Freund und dessen Motive nach.


Forever Young

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht. Total erledigt lag ein junger Ninja auf der Wiese und starrte in den Himmel. Wie lange war er schon auf Reisen mit seinem Meister? Ist schon ein ganzes Jahr vergangen? Ja, heute war der Jahrestag, an dem er es nicht geschafft hatte, sein Wort zu halten. Sasuke war weg. Vielleicht noch für zwei Jahre in Sicherheit, aber dennoch unerreichbar für ihn.

Die Sterne, sie waren viel zu schön heute. Sie waren viel zu schön für so einen traurigen Tag. Eine Sternschnuppe zog ihre Bahn und hinterließ für kurze Zeit einen kurzen Lichtstreifen im Himmel, wie der Schleier eines Tänzers der Nacht.

_Let's dance in style_

_Let's dance for a while_

_Heaven can wait._

_We're only watching the skys_

Sasuke hatte gesagt, dass er nie von der Zukunft träumte, nur von der Vergangenheit. Und um mit dieser Vergangenheit abzuschließen, wollte er ihn umbringen, seinen besten Freund!

Und dennoch… Er hatte ihn nicht umgebracht, obwohl er die Gelegenheit hatte und obwohl das seine Absicht gewesen war. Oder etwa nicht? Naruto konnte es eigentlich nie glauben, dass Sasuke ihn umbringen wollte. Aber… für einen kurzen Moment hatte er gezweifelt.

_Hoping for the best_

_But expecting the worst_

_Are you going to drop the bomb or not????_

Warum? Diese Fragte stellte er sich immer wieder. Warum wollte Sasuke so unbedingt zu der miesen Schlange? Warum hatte er gesagt, dass sie die besten Freunde waren? Und im gleichen Atemzug, dass er ihn umbringen wollte? Und warum hatte er es doch nicht getan? Naruto konnte das nicht verstehen.

Damals hatte er nicht die Kraft gehabt, Sasuke aufzuhalten. Doch jetzt… würde er trainieren! Und dann würde er zurückkehren und sein Versprechen einlösen.

_Let us die young or let us live forever_

_We don't have the power _

_But we never say never_

_Sitting in a sandpit,_

_Life is a short trip_

_The music's for the sad Men_

Naruto seufzte. Rache. Das war es, wovon Sasuke gesprochen hatte. Rache an seinem Bruder. Doch… was würde das bringen? Was würde Sasuke bleiben, wenn er seinen Bruder umbrächte? Dann währe er der letzte Ushiha. Seine Familie wird dadurch auch nicht wieder lebendig. Alles, was dann bleibt… Sind doch nur Erinnerungen. Warum wollte Sasuke das?

_Can you imagine when this race is won??_

_Turn our golden faces into the sun_

_Praising our leaders,_

_We're getting in tune_

Das ist doch verrückt! Der pure Wahnsinn!

_The music's played by the madmen_

„Was willst du nur Sasuke?" fragte Naruto in die Nacht. „Was willst du nur damit erreichen?"

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really live forever?_

_Forever – an ever_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever?_

_Forever young_

Orochimaru will doch nur Sasukes Körper. Noch zwei Jahre, dann könnte es zu spät sein. Diese Schlange will auf ewig leben und das auf Kosten anderer.

„Verdammt, er will dich umbringen um selbst leben zu können." flüsterte Naruto vor sich hin. „Er gibt dir keine Macht. Er nimmt sich vielmehr deine…"

Warum konnte Sasuke das nicht sehen?

_Some are like water_

_Some are like the heat_

_Some are a melody and some are the beat_

Aber sie waren ja auch schon immer grundverschieden. Sasuke, der coole Eisblock und er, Naruto der nervende Hitzkopf. Sasuke ist ein Genie, er konnte alles und war beliebt und er, Naruto war ein Versager, immer der schlechteste und vom Beliebtsein so weit entfernt wie Suna nass war.

So war das schon immer, er und Sasuke waren nun mal Gegensätze. Wie Feuer und Wasser.

_Sooner or later, they all will be gone_

_Why don't they stay young?_

Und jetzt… jetzt war Sasuke weg. Warum konnte es nicht mehr wie früher sein? Das Team 7, das seine Aufträge erfüllt? Jeden Tag gemeinsam trainieren? Jeden Tag miteinander verbringen? Naruto vermisste seine Freunde. Er das arrogante Gehabe von Sasuke und das belehrende Wesen von Sakura. Er vermisste Kakashis scheinbare Abwesenheit. Er vermisste einfach alles, was das Team 7 ausgemacht hatte.

Ein Team sollte doch möglichst für immer bestehen, oder? Aber das Team 7 existierte nicht mehr…

_It' so hard to get old without a cause_

_I don't want to perish like a fading horse_

_Youth's like diamonds in the sun_

_And diamonds are forever_

Dabei sollte es doch für Immer sein, oder? Das Team 7 sollte viel länger bestehen bleiben. Nie hatte Naruto gedacht, dass es so zuende gehen würde. Schließlich war es doch Sasuke Ushiha! Der stärkste Ninja ihres Jahrgangs! Ausgerechnet er ging auf der Suche nach Macht zu Orochimaru! Und dabei… dabei verstanden sie sich doch endlich ein wenig. Endlich hatte Sasuke ihn zumindestens akzeptiert.

Sakura hatte Naruto erzählt, dass Sasuke selbst ihr Gruppenfoto in seiner Wohnung gelassen hatte.

Naruto hatte sein eigenes immer bei sich. Er zog es vorsichtig aus seiner Tasche und glättete es. Im hellen Mondschein konnte er die Gesichter darauf nur erahnen, aber vor seinem inneren Auge sah er es klar und deutlich: Das Team 7.

Was hätten sie noch erleben sollen? Was hätte noch passieren können? Hätten sie sich doch endlich akzeptiert? Gemeinsame Dienste ohne ständige Streitereien? Ein ganz normales Leben? Was hätte sein können?

_So many adventures couldn't happend today_

_So many songs we forgot to play_

_So many dreams swinging out of the blue_

Er hatte Sakura sein Wort gegeben, Sasuke zurückzuholen. Er würde es schaffen! Er würde sein Wort halten! Wie immer. Wenn er sein Wort gab, würde er es immer halten!

_We'll let them come true_

Er hatte noch zwei Jahre. Und er würde diese nutzen! Er würde trainieren bis zum Umfallen, würde alles geben. Sakura ist bei Oma Tsunade in die Lehre gegangen. Auch sie will helfen. Alles, nur um ihn zurückzuholen.

Sie würden es schaffen. Ganz sicher. Sie holen Sasuke von Orochimaru zurück!

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever_

_Forever – an ever_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever_

_Forever – an ever_

Für immer leben… Wer strebt denn schon nach so etwas? Wenn man eines als Ninja lernt, dann, dass alles vergänglich ist.

Oder… doch nicht?

_Forever young, I want to be forever young_

_Do you really live forever?_

_So do you really live forever?_

_Do you really want to live forever?_

_Do you really live forever? _

_Forever?_

_Forever?_

_Live forever?_

_Forever young?_

_Do you want to be forever young? _

_Really? _

_Do you live?_

_Do you really live?_

_Is it real?_

_Forever?_

_Will it be forever?_

_And ever?_


End file.
